A recall of a message may involve cancelling the transmission of the message to an intended recipient. Typically, a recall of a message is requested by the sender (or creator) of the message. However, verifying the authenticity of the sender can be problematic, and thus hinder the ability to recall the message. In addition, the recall itself is often unreliable and/or unsuccessful.